La fin d'un règne
by Cassie-chan Black
Summary: Réponse au défi des Eclaireurs : Les Maraudeurs font le point sur leurs sept années passées à Poudlard en un chapitre.


_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

(Cette phrase… tout ce qu'il me reste de mon Marco. Snif. Marcoooo, où es-tu ?)

Marco : Chiale pas Cassie, je suis là !

CassieBlack : ARGH ! (sursaute)

Marco : (bougonnant) ça fait plaisir…

CassieBlack : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu n'avais plus le temps pour moi, et que tu ne te servais de mon ordi que pour Marie, et que ton fils, à l'attirance permanente pour tout ce qui est dangereux dans la maison, te prenait tout ton temps, et patati, et patata … ?

Marco : (pour lui-même) C'est fou tout ce que je peux sortir comme conneries… (pour tous) Je manquais à tout le monde.

CassieBlack : Mouais, tu parles…

Marco : Bon, dans ce cas là je peux m'en aller…

CassieBlack : Bah non, tant que t'es là, fais ton boulot mon grand !

Marco : (satisfait) Le disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling. Sauf l'histoire.

CassieBlack : Mouais, mais pas l'idée essentielle de l'histoire, qui revient à Mickanubis et Steamboat Willie.

Marco : C'est toi qui a écrit pourtant ! Je reconnais tes fautes !

CassieBlack : (roule des yeux) Donc, ceci est la réponse au défi des éclaireurs –lien dans notre bio- : "Les Maraudeurs font le point sur leurs sept années passées à Poudlard". En un chapitre. Je craints malheureusement d'avoir fait un magnifique hors sujet, mais au moins j'aurais essayé…

Marco : C'est tout ? Je suis là rien que pour ça ? Pas de RaR ? Franchement, tu aurais pu faire ça sans moi…

CassieBlack : Je te croyais indispensable ?

Marco : (grand sourire) Cette fois c'est toi qui le dis, pas moi…

CassieBlack : (grogne) En avant, bonne lecture tout le monde !

**La fin d'un règne**

Les ombres grandissaient dans le dortoir. Le soleil commençait déjà à monter, bien qu'il fût tôt. A cette heure matinale, les occupants de cette chambre devraient encore être en train de dormir, sauf peut être un des quatre, communément appelé Mr Je-Me-Lève-Trop-Tôt. Mais il n'y avait plus personne, ou presque. Une ombre solitaire était assise. Même les lits, déjà dépourvus de drap, ne témoignaient plus du fait que quatre adolescents y avaient vécu pendant sept ans. Sept longues années. Sauf peut être un lit, encore encombré de divers vêtements, livres et autres babioles. Le jeune homme (car il y avait bien _un_ jeune homme), assis sur ce qui fut son lit, passa la main dans ses cheveux en poussant un triste soupir, regardant autour de lui, savourant des yeux ce qui avait été sa véritable maison pendant sept ans. Il s'y était fait des amis chers à son cœur, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas de cette manière, même sous la torture. Il avait sa fierté quand même ! Il se leva de son lit, puis alla jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la salle de bain. Il ne restait plus qu'un vieux gel douche, ainsi qu'une brosse à dent et des serviettes pas encore rangées. Le jeune garçon eut un sourire triste. Plus jamais il ne s'y doucherait. Plus jamais il ne menacerait de tuer son meilleur ami qui avait pris toute l'eau chaude durant son ô combien long squattage intensif de la douche. Ma foi, au moins après il sentait bon, pas comme Rogue ! Il retourna vers son lit, et caressa distraitement le bois de son lit à baldaquin. Non, de son _ancien_ lit à baldaquin. Car il n'y dormirait plus jamais. Il poussa un nouveau et profond soupir. C'est à ce moment là qu'une tornade blanche entra dans le dortoir.

"Patmol !" s'exclama Remus Lupin, qui venait d'entrer à toute vitesse. "Tu as fini de ranger tes affaires ?"

Il jeta un regard aux valises de Sirius.

"Tu as fini de ranger tes affaires", confirma tout seul le loup-garou d'un ton de suite plus calme.

Sirius eut un sourire.

"Franchement Lunard, tu me prends pour qui ? Pour Peter ?"

Ils regardèrent d'un même mouvement les vêtements de leur ami, traînant un peu partout dans la pièce _sauf_ dans la valise prévue à cet effet. Ils ricanèrent en même temps.

"Il va m'entendre lui, s'il ratte encore le Poudlard Express !"

"Bah, c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, à la fin de l'année dernière !" répondit Sirius.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à ce souvenir.

"Je me souviens de la lettre que j'ai reçue", ajouta Remus d'un air pensif. "_Les gars, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je ne suis _pas_ dans le train. Je viens de le voir passer sous mon pif. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû discuter avec Bertha avant de partir ! (C'est à cause d'elle, là elle est avec moi !) Bref, on se verra plus tard à Londres, je vais sans doute prendre une cheminée ou le Magicobus pour venir. A plus ! Queudver._"

Sirius pouffa de rire à l'imitation vraiment parfaite que faisait Remus de la voix perdue et légèrement saccadée de leur ami.

"Alors", repris Remus après avoir retrouvé son sérieux. "Tu faisais quoi, là ?"

"J'admirais la chambre. Dire qu'on la reverra plus ! C'est d'une tristesse !"

Il avait dit cette dernière exclamation sur un ton grandiloquent, portant tragiquement le dos de sa main sur son front.

Il avança vers le (l'ancien) lit de James.

"Pfff, tu te souviens, en première année, quand on a coincé Jamsy sur son lit à grand renfort de coups d'oreillers afin qu'il nous avoue pour qui il avait écrit le poème ?"

"Grand sentimental, le petit James !" répondit Remus en riant. "Je ne me doutais pas qu'il avait une âme de poète !"

"Ça aurait été plus marrant s'il avait écrit le nom. Ô Lily, belle Lily, avec tes magnifiques cheveux brillants, ton regard verdoyant, ta voix _chatoyant_ !"

Lunard était mort de rire à la parodie du poème. Mais il était vrai que la poésie n'était sans contexte absolument pas le point fort de James Potter ! Et à onze ans, on n'employait pas les mots à bon escient, ça ne fait aucun doute… le mieux quand on ne connaissait pas la signification d'un mot était encore de ne pas l'employer. Enfin bon, au moins, ça rimait…

"Au fait, où est James ?"

"Il teste une dernière fois le pouvoir de la cheminée sur Lily."

"Hein ?"

"Il se bécote avec notre jolie jeune fille à la voix 'chatoyant' sur un fauteuil, devant la cheminée" repris Remus de façon plus explicite.

Sirius sourit.

"Et Peter ?"

Remus balaya l'air d'un geste de la main.

"Il a dû se perdre quelque part dans le château avec Bertha. Ça fait une bonne demie heure que je le cherche. Et il n'a toujours pas fait son sac."

Sirius regarda la chambre une dernière fois.

"On va déjeuner ?"

Remus acquiesça. Regardant une dernière fois derrière eux, ils descendirent dans la salle commune. Les sacs seraient directement envoyés dans le hall, pour éviter aux élèves d'avoir à les trimbaler dans les couloirs. Ils les laissèrent donc à leurs places.

Contrairement aux dires de Remus, James et Lily n'étaient pas en train de s'embrasser. Certes, ils étaient bel et bien installés sur le fauteuil, mais ils discutaient avec Rachel Matthews.

"Ooh, Cornedrue…" chantonna Sirius. "Tu viens avec nous, on va déjeuner ?"

James, prenant une petite moue, se colla un peu plus à Lily.

"Non, je suis bien, là… puis j'ai pas faim."

Son ventre gargouillant démentit ses paroles. Lily sourit doucement.

"Vas-y. On se reverra tout à l'heure."

"Quoi ?" dit James d'un ton plaintif. "Tu viens pas avec moi ?"

Elle rit.

"J'ai déjà déjeuné. Et je dois rejoindre Myrrha et Lena, on a à parler."

"Hummfffff" se plaignit James.

"Fait pas ton gamin Jamsychou chéri !" se moqua Lily, ce qui déclancha un fou rire à Sirius et Remus.

"Oh" dit Sirius en portant sa main à son cœur, "ils se donnent déjà des petits surnoms. C'est trop mignon ! Prem's pour être le témoin au mariage ! Et le parrain des bambins !"

"Egoïste", ronchonna faiblement Remus pour que seul Sirius l'entende.

"La ferme, _Siriussounet_…" maugréa James, ce qui fit aussitôt sortir l'intéressé de ses gons.

"Hé ! On ne m'a appelé qu'une seule fois comme ça, pour se foutre de ma gueule !"

"Mais oui, c'est ça…"

Remus poussa un profond soupir.

"Bon, Jamsychou chéri, Siriussounet, on y va ? J'ai faim, moi !"

"Mumus à raison, Jamsychou chéri, faut y aller ! Ne prive donc pas l'estomac d'un jeune loup-loup en pleine croissance !"

Le jeune loup-loup en pleine croissance, nommé également Mumus à ses heures perdues, frappa violemment Sirius sur le ventre, un regard affolé vers Rachel. Heureusement pour eux, la jeune fille ne prêtait nullement attention aux trois Maraudeurs depuis l'arrivée de Sirius, qu'elle appréciait moyennement.

"Ouille, on se grouille, ou il va mordre…" geignit Sirius.

"Crétin…" éternua Lily.

"Elle fait dans la subtilité pour m'insulter, maintenant, ça me va droit au cœur !"

"Patmol, n'énerve pas ma petite amie…"

Sirius secoua tristement la tête.

"Je savais que Lily le traînerait du côté obscur… maintenant, il ne nous défend plus _nous_ mais _elle_… tragique…"

"C'est pas toi qui a faillit coller ton poing dans la figure de Peter le jour où il a dit que ta chérie était parfois stupide ? Et il plaisantait !"

"Merci, Remus. C'est une conspiration contre moi. Il est loin le temps où _nous_ conspirions _ensemble_ sur ce canapé…"

James se leva finalement d'un bond, et tira Sirius vers le portrait de la grosse dame en espérant qu'il cesse ses idioties.

Sirius poussa alors une plainte déchirante.

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Remus.

Black porta ses mains contre le mur en prenant une expression tragique.

"C'est la dernière fois que nous sortons de la Salle Commune… au revoir, le mur, au revoir, le sol. Au revoir, la Grosse Dame…"

Finalement, après qu'il eut dit au revoir à tout l'environnement, jusqu'aux fissures dans le mur, et après que ses amis aient dû l'empêcher d'embrasser cet environnement, ils commencèrent enfin à marcher dans le couloir.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH" s'écria encore Sirius.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est la dernière fois que nous marchons dans ce couloir… James, tu te rappelles, lors de notre première année, le jour où j'ai faillit tomber de plusieurs mètres à cause de la porte piégée ?"

"Oui, d'ailleurs, tu aurais mieux fait de tomber, comme ça on aurait pas eu à te supporter pendant sept ans…"

"Et ça se prétend être mon meilleur ami…"

Après un grognement de Remus, ils reprirent leur route. Mais James décida à cet instant d'entrer dans le jeu de Sirius.

"OOOOOHHHHHH !"

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder.

"C'est là que j'ai embrassé Lily pour la première fois…" il désigna un cul-de-sac.

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Quoi, là ? Mais… c'était pas à Pré-au-Lard ?"

James sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Non, je te parle de notre premier baisé, pas de quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble !"

Sirius manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers.

"Mais… c'était quand ?"

"En sixième année…"

"Quoi ? Mais tu ne nous l'as jamais dit !"

James sourit.

"Effectivement."

Remus secoua la tête.

"J'y crois pas. Toi, James Potter, ne t'es pas vanté d'avoir embrassé Lily Evans. Mais c'était quand ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

Potter eut un petit air rêveur.

"Et bien… quand tu n'étais pas rentré, un soir, alors que nous devions ajouter une nouvelle salle la carte, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Puis Lily avait alors dit que Lena lui avait posé un lapin à la bibliothèque. Alors nous avons mis nos cerveaux en commun pour vous retrouver. Non pas qu'on espérait vous retrouver en train de vous bécoter, bien sûr…"

"Mouais, bien sûr… c'est pas bien, de vouloir espionner ses amis…" maugréa Remus.

"Enfin bref, nous marchions, tranquillement, sans _trop_ nous disputer, quand nous avons entendu Rusard… rapide comme l'éclair, j'ai saisi Lily et nous nous sommes cachés ici. Puis, tu comprends… Rusard à quelque mètres de nous… l'idée que nous pouvions nous faire prendre… la proximité… enfin, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle ne m'a pas repoussé…"

"Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? Elle a réalisé et t'a collé une gifle ?" demanda Remus.

"Oh non, non elle ne m'a absolument pas frappé…"

"Alors qu'est-il arrivé ?" insista Sirius.

James baissa alors le regard.

"McGonagall nous a surpris."

Remus et Sirius en restèrent bouche bée, avant d'exploser de rire.

"Et alors ?" continua Sirius.

"Bah on a eu une semaine de colle, Lily m'a évité pendant des semaines, et le pire c'est que quand nous sommes rentrés dans la Salle Commune, Mr Lupin était tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil, à bouquiner."

Remus sembla alors réaliser quelque chose.

"Bon sang, je vous trouvais bizarre tous les deux, mais j'avais pas fait le rapprochement. En tout cas, je me trompais pas, c'était bien l'odeur de Lily sur toi, et inversement…"

James lui jeta un regard noir.

"Myrrha a raison, c'est une détestable manie que de renifler les gens…"

Remus lui répondit par un sourire désolé.

La discussion étant close, ils reprirent leur route. Mais décidemment, une force obscure refusait qu'ils aillent déjeuner…

"OOOOOHHHHH !" s'exclama à son tour Sirius.

"Quoi ?" s'exaspéra Remus.

"C'est là que j'ai embrassé ma petite chérie pour la trois cent quatre vingt dix-septième fois !" s'exclama-t-il, parodiant James, en désignant l'intersection du couloir.

"Oh, par Merlin !" dit Remus. "Il compte le nombre de fois où il embrasse sa copine. Tu en es à combien ?"

Sirius répondit par un éclat de rire. Puis, il ajouta de manière extrêmement sérieuse.

"J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de la six cent quatre vingt deuxième fois."

Riant toujours, ils arrivaient presque à la Grande Salle, quand ils croisèrent un Peter Pettigrow vraiment très pressé.

"Bon sang, les gars, je me suis perdu dans les couloirs. Bertha a un de ses sens de l'orientation, pauvre fille… vous allez où ?"

"Déjeuner. Et toi, tu devrais aller faire ton sac, le train part dans une heure à peine", conseilla Remus, son mode 'bon petit préfet' activé.

"Oui chef !" s'exclama Peter en partant en courant vers 'l'Antre des Gryffondor'.

"C'est pas juste", geignit Sirius. "Lui, il a la chance de pouvoir encore voir notre Salle Commune !"

Remus lui tapota le dos d'un air compatissant.

"Mon pauvre Patmol", dit James. "Tiens, regarde plutôt ici. Tu te souviens, c'est là qu'on a commencé nos tentatives de devenir des Animagi. Et c'est aussi là qu'on préparait notre carte."

Sirius ouvrit la porte cachée derrière un tableau, et ils entrèrent une dernière fois dans la salle d'étude abandonnée qu'ils avaient trouvée en première année.

Des tables étaient poussées contre un mur, seules deux étaient en place. Celle dont ils se servaient pour travailler sur leur carte, ou quand Remus donnait des cours théoriques de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Lena. Des fauteuils et un canapé étaient paisiblement installés devant la vieille cheminée. Les quatre garçons l'avaient arrangée aux couleurs des Gryffondor. Les fauteuils étaient d'un rouge étincelant, assorti à l'épaisse moquette. Les rideaux, eux, étaient d'une couleur or des plus magnifique. Mais, comme ils étaient gentils et que Lena et Kevin venaient de temps en temps, les murs étaient aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Ça donnait un ensemble… intéressant. Disons que les garçons ne savaient pas forcement bien assembler les couleurs entre elles… Pour finir, un magnifique dessin de lion ornait le mur en face de la porte d'entrée. Et, par respect pour les Poufsouffle, un minuscule blaireau ornait la poignée (intérieure, car il n'y en avait pas à l'extérieur) de la porte.

"C'est beau, pas vrai ?" lança James.

Les deux garçons sourirent.

"Ouais… tu te souviens, James, c'est là où ma première tentative 'animagienne' c'est révélée assez désastreuse…"

"Mais non, voyons, tu étais mignon… on t'a raconté, Remus ?"

"Vaguement."

"Et bien, Sirius s'est retrouvé couvert de poils noirs, de magnifiques oreilles de chien et d'une splendide queue. Et bien sûr, il n'arrivait pas à redevenir humain. C'était tordant…"

Remus éclata de rire.

"Mouais, Jamsychou peut rire. Mais lui-même était très mignon avec ses cornes, son long museau et ses bramements quand il essayait de parler… J'ai pas été le seul, à me planter la première fois…"

James encaissa sans broncher les moqueries de Sirius.

"Mais Peter était le plus joli, pour son premier essai. Avec ses pattes de rat, sa queue de rat, et son corps totalement humain, essayant vainement de se cacher sous le meuble à cause des instincts de la petite bête qui le poussaient à fuit…" continua Sirius.

Remus riait toujours.

"C'était quand, ça ?"

"Pour Sirius et moi, c'était au début de notre quatrième année. Peter a été un peu plus long. Mais il nous a quand même fallu encore un an pour bien maîtriser tout ça."

Il s'approcha d'un mur.

"Regardez, c'est là que j'ai 'un peu' cogné le mur avec mes cornes."

De longues marques profondes et parallèles étaient parfaitement visibles. Pourtant, Remus n'y avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais vraiment fait attention.

"Oh non, c'est pas vrai !" s'exclama Sirius.

"Quoi ?" demanda Remus.

"Il nous reste un petit quart d'heure avant le départ !"

Jetant un dernier regard nostalgique dans la salle, ils s'éloignèrent, refermant la porte derrière eux. Le mur, lisse, ne laissait à présent plus aucune preuve de la présence d'une porte.

Ils arrivèrent (enfin !) à la Grande Salle.

La plupart des élèves était déjà sortie. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, un peu plus de Serpentard (et notamment Sévérus Rogue, à qui Sirius adressa un regard des plus noir et qui le lui rendit bien) et, chez les Poufsouffles, ils n'étaient plus que trois, Kevin Knight inclus. Lena devait être avec Lily et Myrrha.

"Bon sang les gars, notre dernier repas", remarqua Remus.

"Oh, Remus s'y met…" remarqua James.

Sirius triturait le contenu de son assiette.

"Je me rappelle, la première fois que je suis entré dans cette salle. J'essayai de paraître cool, j'étais tout de même impressionné… le temps a passé trop vite."

Remus sourit d'un air amical.

"On a quand même passé sept ans ici. Et on est restés amis, tous les quatre. On a rien à regretter."

"Ouais, sauf que j'ai faillit tuer Snivellus…"

Sirius Black, ou comment jeter un froid…

"C'est moi qui l'aurais tué ce soir là", dit Remus.

"A cause de moi. Je regrette pas d'avoir eu envie de le tuer, je regrette de t'avoir mêlé à ça."

"J'ai oublié, fais-en autant, Patmol."

"Ouais…"

Il y eut un long silence, qui fut coupé par l'arrivée de Peter.

"Alors, vous racontiez quoi ?" demanda-t-il en remplissant son assiette d'œufs brouillés.

"On se souvenait de notre première année", répondit James, peu désireux de reparler de l'histoire entre Sirius et Rogue.

"Et toi, Peter, qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus marqué ?"

Mâchonnant distraitement le contenu de son assiette, il réfléchit un instant.

"Le secret de Remus. J'ai jamais compris comment vous aviez deviné !"

"Etonnant", se moqua Sirius.

"Facile", dit James. "Nous avons une intelligence sûr-développée qui nous a permis de mettre les éléments ensemble et d'en déduire la solution logique. Remus, toujours si malade, toujours si pâle, disparaissant tout le temps pour des raisons plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres… c'était d'une simplicité enfantine !"

"Même s'il nous a fallu un an pour comprendre…" ajouta Sirius.

"Ouaou, de la modestie, de la part de Sirius Black, à noter dans les annales !" ironisa Remus.

"Blablabla… pfff" maugréa Sirius.

"Une telle maturité me surprendra toujours…"

"Pourquoi tu ne nous l'avais pas dit ? Franchement, nous étions déjà tes meilleurs amis, tu aurais pu nous faire confiance !" s'exclama Sirius.

"Mr Je-Cache-Le-Fait-Que-Je-Suis-Bel-Et-Bien-Un-Black-De-La-Célèbre-Famille-Du-Même-Nom a un reproche à me faire ?"

"C'est la faute de James !" se défendit Sirius. "Quand j'ai vu sa tête en annonçant mon nom de famille, je me suis dit que pour me faire accepter, mieux valait ne pas dire que j'étais de la famille de cette bande de… de… d'adeptes de la magie noire !"

"Bouh, l'insulte !" rit Peter.

"C'est pour rester poli, Queudver…"

"Oh…"

Les quatre se turent un instant.

"Mais Remus connaissait mon secret, l'aurait pu me dire le sien !" ajouta Sirius.

Remus tripota nerveusement sa fourchette.

"Avouer être un loup-garou est bien plus difficile que de reconnaître appartenir à la famille Black, surtout quand on a pas grand-chose d'un pur Black. Vous savez ce que les gens pensent des gens comme… moi"

"Et combien sur ceux qui le savent aujourd'hui t'ont repoussé, Remus ?" demanda doucement James.

"J'ai eu tort de ne pas vous faire confiance…"

"C'était normal", admit Sirius.

Les trois autres étaient surpris. Mais passablement. Il ne serait pas Sirius Black s'il ne défendait pas vivement son opinion avant d'admettre que les autres ont raison.

Ils se levèrent quelques secondes plus tard, réalisant l'heure, et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Quittant pour la dernière fois le château. Regardant pour la dernière fois le Saule Cogneur. Et entrant pour la dernière fois dans le Poudlard Express.

"Nos sorties à la pleine lune dans le parc vont me manquer", soupira Peter.

"Moi aussi", ajouta James. "Sauf la fois où on a faillit tuer Lena…"

Ils rirent nerveusement. Et le train démarra.

"Et voilà, nous sommes partis. J'aurais bien aimé récupérer notre carte, quand même, saleté de Rusard ! Elle était totalement vierge, il n'aurait pas dû nous la confisquer pour la simple raison qu'elle est tombée de la poche de James le soir où il nous a chopés !" dit Sirius.

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence.

"Poudlard va s'ennuyer sans nous. Nous étions les rois."

Tout le monde acquiesça aux paroles de James.

"Et maintenant, on va faire quoi ?" demanda Sirius.

Tous les quatre se regardèrent en silence. C'était là une bonne question !

THE END

--------------------

CassieBlack : Et voilà, c'était court et hors sujet, mais au moins j'aurais essayé ! Et, à oui, petite note, si vous voulez savoir qui sont Lena Siong, Myrrha Smith, Kevin Knight et Rachel Matthews, rendez-vous sur mes autres fics « Le journal du cœur des Maraudeurs » et « Attaques à Poudlard ». Mais si vous vous en fichez, vous pouvez aussi lire les one-shots de Steamboat Willie, les fics de Roudoudou et de Damien, ainsi que celle en commun de Steamboat Willie et Helumyc (mes z'amis-eeeuuuhhh, que j'aime-eeeuuuhhh lol) liens dans nos favoris.

Marco : N'oubliez pas notre review bonnes gens !

CassieBlack et Marco : (en chœur) Et Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous !!


End file.
